The next storry
chapter one Wendy's POV "Kya!" I screamed. I was falling face first towards the cement sidewalk. A figure suddenly appeared right in front of me, but I couldn't stop, so I crashed right into it. I gazed into a pair of familiar midnight blue eyes and I instinctively knew whose they were since I spent 24/7 admiring them from afar. They were Romeo-kun's. Just my luck. And then, I noticed something else and my face flared up. Not only had our foreheads connected, but so had our lips. Conclusion: I was kissing Romeo while lying on the sidewalk. Smart, Wendy. I yelped and I tried to jump as far away as I could but I couldn't get far because our legs were intertwined. Romeo gave me a cheeky grin showing off his dimples and I immediately blushed. "Hey Wendy," he said. "I'm, uh, I'm really, really sorry about that!" I stuttered. "You don't have to be." He grinned at me again, propping himself up onto his elbows. My face heated up. I had to leave, like right then. "Um, I should go now," I said, keeping my head low. But since fate didn't want me to leave yet, as soon as I got up, a blast of wind shoved me back down onto Romeo. I yelped as my whole body crashed down on to his. My mouth didn't land on his again. But instead, this time... My hand. Had landed. On His stupid. Crotch. My cheeks flared up. Wooowwww... why me? Romeo had felt my hand make contact with that certain part of his body too. He was giving me an amused and partially flustered look. How could he possibly be so calm? He's either really good at masking his emotions or he gets felt up on sidewalks a lot. I think it's the first one. I sat on him, my heart beating at a mile a minute. I was frozen from embarrassment and shock. Oh gosh, Romeo probably thinks that I'm a slut or something. I just felt him up in the middle of the road! I mean, who does that? I bet he thinks that I crashed into him on purpose too. I should kill myself before this gets on the news. I can already see it on the front page of Sorcerer Magazine 'Mage Gets Molested by Teenage Girl on Sidewalk.' Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, omigosh... "Uh Wendy, are you going to take your hand off?" he asked. I choked. Then, I sprang up and ran away as fast as my legs could take me. "Wendy!" Romeo called from behind. I became very self-conscious. Please don't tell me my skirt's hiked up. Please, please, please. I don't want to die of embarrassment. I picked up my pace and pretended that I couldn't hear him. I heard his steps get closer. A few more steps and... He grabbed my elbow and stopped running. I tried to tug my arm away from him but his grip was too strong. "Let go, Romeo!" I yelled. I sucked up all the air around me and prepared to do a Dragonslayer Roar. "You should go to Porlyusica-san!" he yelled, gasping for breath. "What?" I looked at my body, he was right. There were cuts on my knees, elbows and hands from when I tripped onto the pavement. "It's nothing. It's fine." I said. "No it's not." he replied. "Yes it is." "No it isn't." "Yes it is!" He gave me the puppy dog eyes. I frowned, he could pull it off even better than me. "Fine" I said, sighing. But I was secretly glad that he cared about my well-being. He gave me a cheeky grin. "I'm coming with you." I started walking. "Suit yourself. I might go into klutz-mode again and trip into a sewer." "Then I'll be your knight in shining armor and rescue you with my white horse." I thought about that for a while. We soon reached the East Forest and the sun was beginning to set. "You didn't have to come with me, you know." I said. "I wanted to," he replied. I nodded and continued walking. I suddenly remembered something Romeo had said earlier. "You don't have to be." He had said that after I said that I was sorry about kissing him. Did he mean...? After a few more minutes of walking in silence, I was becoming restless. I wanted to know what he meant by that. I really, really did. "Wendy." Romeo said. I looked up at him. "You know, you can kiss me anytime you'd like," he continued. I stared at him and his cheeks darkened slightly. Is he blushing? Naah... I'm pretty sure it was just a trick of the light. I took a few steps towards him so that our shoes were about an inch apart. Then, I pressed my hands onto his bare chest and closed the gap between our faces. The kiss was slow and gentle. Just like in a fairy tale... "Just testing." I said, smiling. He grinned at me and kissed me again. "Just testing too." And we kept kissing underneath the sunset completely forgetting about our trip to Porlyusica's. note: i hop you enjoied the first chapter about the age they are both 15 romeo half 15 wnedy begin 15 the next storry chapter 2